Implanted Dreams
by Aris1013
Summary: Gruumm and Mora create a psychic monster that can get into Bridge's head. Z gets hurt, and now it is up to Bridge and the others to stop the monster before it destroys everyone.
1. The Plan

Mora skipped into the throne room humming. Gruumm growled as she entered, annoyed at her interruption while he was talking to a general about their new plans. She was always skipping in and out of rooms, playing and singing. Trying to keep his attention on his general, Gruumm had enough with Mora's antics.

"Mora! Go play somewhere else. The adults are busy."

Mora stopped skipping and put on a pouty face. "You know, if you didn't waste your time with those silly plans, the rangers could actually be destroyed."

Gruumm's red eyes glowed brighter. "What?! Do you think you can do better?"

"Duh! Haven't you noticed anything different about the Power Rangers?" Mora crossed her arms. "They all have abilities. Their weaknesses are in their strengths."

"Get to the point, Mora!"

Mora stomped her foot. "I have a plan to get rid of them once and for all." She pulled out her sketch book, Gruumm leaned in to listen to her plan with sudden interest.

000000000

Sky woke up to hear Bridge shuffling around his bed. At first Sky was annoyed for the sudden sounds coming from the other side of the room, but then he realized the Green Ranger was having another nightmare. Sky never knew what to do when this happened. Usually Bridge would shift around, making a few noises here and there until he calmed down, but some nights the nightmares got worse as they went on. On occasion Sky would throw his covers off, and traipse to Bridge's bed to wake him up, but more often than not he waited it out. Tonight, the nightmare seemed to be getting worse, and Sky was about to get out of bed when Bridge shot awake in bed. The sudden action surprised Sky, so he said nothing until Bridge jumped out of bed.

Sky sat up. "Bridge?"

Bridge had sweat dripping from his face, he looked horrified. Without saying anything he jumped from his bed and ran out of the room.

Sky sighed and threw his covers off. He hated when Bridge got like this. Sometimes his abilities seemed to take him over. He ran down the hallway in time to see Bridge go into the Control Room.

"Bridge, what are you doing?"

He watched as Bridge was frantically searching on the computer like he was on a mission. Sky took a breath and walked up to his friend, he put a light hand on his shoulder causing the ranger to jump.

"I had a dream." His eyes were focused on the computer.

"I see that, wanna tell me what it was about?"

Bridge stopped typing. Sky saw that he had pulled up live security camera footage of the park. "There's still time." He turned to Sky." We have to get the others and go!" He pulled out his morpher.

Sky grabbed it." Bridge, stop. Talk to me. What happened, what did you dream about?"

Bridge was shaking. "I saw a little boy; he got attacked. Sky we have to stop it before it's too late."

"Okay, Bridge let's just calm down and think about this."

Bridge was getting irritated. "There's nothing to think about, Sky. I saw him die."

"And I'm sure it was terrible, but that doesn't mean it's going to happen." Sky was trying to get through to him.

Bridge shook his head. "This wasn't just a regular dream. It was different. It's going to happen, and I'm going with or without you."

Sky hated the desperate look plastered on his friend's face. He knew there was no convincing him. "Fine, call the team."

Bridge took his morpher back and soon the team was gathered in the Command Center. They all wanted to know why they were called there.

"Look, before any of you say anything, believe me when I say this is really important, and I know what I'm doing."

Jack shook his head in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I had a dream."

The team groaned.

"Look, I swear this is real, and if we don't stop what's going to happen, a little boy will die. Terribly."

The rangers stared at the Green Ranger. Sky stepped forward and leaned in to talk to his team.

"I know guys, but he's not going to give this up. He's been right before, so I don't see the harm in checking this out."

Jack did not like idea of following a dream, but he sighed and nodded. "Okay, where are we going?"

Bridge clapped his hands together in relief, and ran from the room. The rangers followed. They got into their vehicles and headed towards the park.

On the way to the park, Kat radioed in. "Rangers, what are you doing?"

Jack answered. "Just following a lead. We'll be back soon."

Kat said nothing, but they could almost hear her disapproval. They were already entering the park, so turning back now would be useless. Bridge got off of his bike and took off his glove, scanning the area. Nothing.

"Bridge, there's nothing here." Syd looked around.

"Not yet. Come on." Bridge ran off and the others followed.

They searched the park for over thirty minutes before the others decided the mission was a waste of time. They were all tired, annoyed, and ready to go home.

"Okay Bridge, there's nothing here. We've looked, but I think it's time to get back." Sky was done humoring him.

"Go if you want, but I'm-" Bridge was interrupted by a scream. He took off towards it.

"Bridge wait!" Sky chased after him.

They all followed the source of the scream to find a little boy running through the grass. There were krybots chasing him.

"I told you!" Bridge punched one of the krybots. He knew his dream was real.

"Help!" The boy was being cornered by a blue head.

"Got 'em." Z jumped towards the blue head and blasted him in the back. She grabbed the little boy. "It's okay, you're safe now, we've-" Z gasped.

As the rangers were fighting off the krybots, they did not notice what was happening behind them. Bridge sensed something was off, so he turned to see Z standing in shock at the little boy from his dream. The boy whose tiny arm was now a long jagged sword sticking into Z's stomach.

"What? No!" Bridge watched in horror as the boy grew into a large monster. He laughed as he pulled the sword out of Z, and she fell to her knees. The others had noticed what had happened now. Jack ran over and caught Z before she collapsed to the ground.

He put his hand on her stomach to try and slow the bleeding. "We have to get her back to the base!"

The others sprang into action, as Bridge stared in horror at the scene before him.

The monster laughed. " _Did you like my trick_?"

Bridge looked at the others, they had not heard the monster speak. He was inside Bridge's head, but how?

The monster laughed again, but this time spoke allowed. "Get them!"

The krybots all charged towards the rangers, but they knew they did not have time for a fight when Z was in critical condition. Jack was already running with Z strung across his arms. Sky had to grab Bridge and pull him along, the Green Ranger was in a daze of confusion.

"Come on!"

They all ran back to their vehicles. _"See you soon Green Ranger."_ Bridge shut his eyes as he ran, nothing made sense anymore.

Jack radioed over the Com-link. "Kat! Z's been stabbed, meet us outside, we're on our way."

"Right." They could hear the worry in her voice.

As soon as they pulled up, Kat and a medical team met them outside with a stretcher. Jack placed Z on it, who black out on the way, and rushed her away to Med Bay. Jack and Syd followed close behind, while Bridge stood outside, still in shock of the events that unfolded. Events that he caused.

Cruger growled over the Com. "Rangers, report to the Command Center, now."

Sky sighed. "Bridge we have to go." He led Bridge inside.

Once they were all in the Command Center they all stood in a line with their heads down. Cruger glared at the four of them. "Would someone please explain to me what happened out there?"

No one wanted to answer, but all eyes glanced in Bridge's direction.

"Why is Cadet Delgado in critical care? Someone answer me!"

The rangers jumped at his outburst, and Jack stepped forward. "It's my fault sir, I listened to a lead I should have investigated."

"No Jack, I convinced you to go." Sky stood forward.

Syd looked at the two, but said nothing. Bridge, however, stood back anger present on his face.

"Don't try to cover up what this really is. Neither of you are to blame. It was my dream. I made everyone go there. I let that thing get into my head and hurt Z." Bridge was shaking in self-loathing.

"Cadet Carson?" Cruger glared at the Green Ranger.

He met the Commander's eyes. "I had a dream, sir. I thought…"

"Obviously you thought wrong cadet. You should have consulted the team, and not have jumped into the situation so rapidly. It was careless and could cost Cadet Delgado her life."

Bridge looked to the ground, tears filled his eyes.

"It won't happen again, sir."

"See that it doesn't. Dismissed." Cruger shook his head as he paced away from the rangers.

Bridge ran out of the room. He continued until he found and empty hallway and punched the wall. He growled out in anger, and sunk to the ground. "How could I be so stupid?" He slammed his head against the wall. He always thought he could trust himself and his instincts, but now nothing was how it should be.

" _Hahaha, I thought that worked out brilliantly."_

Bridge's eyes widened. He let his guard down, and now that monster was in his thoughts again. "Get out of my head."

" _But it's so fun in here. We could make a good team you and I."_

"Leave me alone." Bridge concentrated hard enough to push the monster out of his head.

He stayed in the hallway, unmoving, for a long time. He did not even notice when Sky had sat down next to him.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened."

Bridge scoffed. "Can't I? I should have seen through it, I should have known. Looking back there were so many things wrong, but I thought I could trust myself."

"You couldn't have known. You dreamed something terrible and wanted to stop it. No one can blame you for that. Besides it's not like all the dream didn't happen. Part of it did."

"Yeah, but somehow they implanted that dream. Gruumm must have somehow created a monster with psychic abilities. If it was able to get in my head once, it can again. This isn't the last we've heard from him." Bridge pulled his knees up to his chest.

Sky had no idea what to say to him. He did all he could to try and alleviate the blame Bridge had, but the Green Ranger would not accept it. Bridge's world was crashing down because of one mistake, but it was enough to make him rethink everything he ever believed in. Sky just hoped Bridge was strong enough for when this monster struck again. He did not want to see anyone else fall because of it.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Tensions

**Thank you Jeannine Matweus, Son of Whitebeard, and Catgox for reviewing!**

00000000

Jack held Z's hand. She was still in critical condition after she had been stabbed by the big spikey monster in the park. The monster disguised as a little boy Bridge saw die in his dream. Jack was so mad at himself for listening to Bridge; for letting everything happen that night. He should have gone with his instinct and never went there. Now his best friend was paying the price for his negligence. He was deep in thought when Kat came to check on Z's vitals. She noticed the look on his face.

"This isn't your fault."

Jack sighed. "I shouldn't have listened to Bridge."

"He's been right before." Kat looked at the stressed out Red Ranger.

"And this time cost us." Jack was still fuming.

"Jack."

"No, Kat. Bridge is always all over the place. Rambling nonsense, acting weird. I should have known better than to trust him."

Kat said nothing to this, but stared at him in mild shock. She knew nothing she could say would change him mind at that moment. She just hoped Jack would calm down before he saw Bridge again, she hated to think of him saying anything he may regret later.

The next day tensions were high amongst the rangers. There was no sign of the monster, or krybots. Nothing was happening in the city at all. Z still had not awoken, but Kat said she was improving and would wake up soon. The remaining four rangers were in the Control Room researching anything they could on the monster. They needed justice. They needed a distraction from each other. On both fronts they were coming up empty handed, and the anxiety pulsing off the boys was driving Syd crazy.

"Okay, I've had it!" Syd threw her hands up. "You all have to stop. Each of you are blaming yourselves when it's no one's fault. Z is getting better, she will be back to her old self before you know it, and when she wakes up she isn't going to blame anyone for what happened."

Jack glared at Bridge. "I'm not so sure about that."

Bridge looked at the Red Ranger with hurt eyes. Before Jack could say anything else, Bridge left the room, running straight to his own.

Syd glared at the Red Ranger. "Nice."

Jack just rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing.

Bridge held his head in his hands, the pounding in his skull was becoming too much. He had been trying to block out the monster all day, but it was working its way in. His mind kept replaying the dream. Even knowing it was fake would not stop his mind from seeing the little boy get torn to shreds again and again. The screams filled his head, replaced with Z getting stabbed. He could not handle much more of that.

" _We're coming."_

Bridge shook his head. "I won't listen to you again."

He did not want to, but the monster was pushing harder, and Bridge's mental walls were collapsing. He was not sure how much more he could take. A frustrated growl left Bridge's throat as he decided to do the only thing he could think of. He opened his side table drawer and rummaged through the junk until he pulled out a bottle of pills. He opened the bottle and poured four white pills into his hand. He hated them. They clouded his mind, but sometimes the headaches became too much to handle. He had no idea if they would block out the monster, but it did not matter anymore. Clouding his mind would not matter either. He could no longer trust his own powers. Bridge popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed.

He could not stay in his room anymore. Bridge needed to get out. He went to visit Z. She was still unconscious, but Kat swore she was getting better. He was sitting there, trying to focus. The pills were dulling the headache, but he was still working on blocking out unwanted things. He was staring at Z's still form when his vision blurred.

" _They're all going to die."_

Blurry images flooded his head. The same monster that attack Z, a fight, Syd falling. Oh god, Bridge shut his eyes trying to ignore it. He would not listen to his thoughts, he refused to pay attention to the visions running through his mind.

"Bridge."

Bridge jumped at the sound of Sky's voice.

"You okay?" Sky eyed the Green Ranger.

Bridge blinked Sky into focus. "Fine."

"Did you see something else?"

Bridge's face went cold. "No. Nothing."

A few seconds later the alarm went off and both boys jumped into action.

"Rangers, the monster is attacking downtown." Kat's voice came over the intercom.

Jack, Syd, Bridge, and Sky all morphed and headed into the city. Once they got downtown, they saw the monster and krybots throwing civilians onto the ground.

"Stop!" Jack held out his blaster waiting for a clear shot.

The monster turned to them. "Ah rangers, finally! Looks like you're still one short, eh?"

Jack growled and charged at the monster. They fought until the monster slapped Jack hard enough to send him to the ground. That was when Bridge saw Syd running towards the monster. It was just like his vision.

"No!" He ran ahead of her and tried blasting the monster. The medicine caused his reflexes to be slow, so he missed.

" _I was hoping it would be you Green Ranger."_

The monster caught Bridge's next punch and flipped him around. He put his sword arm to Bridge's throat. Bridge struggled, but could not manage to get free. He thought he was done for when the monster dropped him. Bridge turned around from his place on the ground to see the monster now fighting Sky. He must have hit the monster from behind. He could not let anyone else get hurt because of this monster. Bridge pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the monster's head and shot. The monster growled and turned around to face a now standing Bridge. The monster saw he was getting cornered by all the rangers.

"Another time." He disappeared, leaving the rangers to clean up the mess he and the krybots had made in the city.

Several people were injured from the attack, and there was some property damage here and there. After a long day of picking up the pieces, the rangers were exhausted. Back at the base, the rangers stood in front of Cruger.

"I believe these attacks are designed to ware your down. There will no doubt be another attack soon. With one ranger down you must be on your best guard. Get some rest rangers, tomorrow will most likely be a tiring day. Dismissed." Cruger bowed his head as the rangers saluted and left.

As soon as Bridge got to his room, he plopped himself down on his bed. The pounding in his head was getting worse. The vision he had before the fight was getting to him; he saw Syd go down, but in reality she never got hit. His mind was playing tricks on him. Bridge felt like he could no longer trust his instincts or feelings. For his entire life Bridge could felt like he could only trust himself and what his thoughts and feelings told him, but now he did not have that. Bridge just wanted the pain in his head to stop, so he reached into his drawer and pulled out his pills again. As he poured some in his hand, Sky came out of the bathroom and sat on his own bed.

"I thought you hated those."

Bridge stared at the little white pills in his palm. "Sometimes they're necessary." He put the pills in his mouth and swallowed; anything to make the screaming stop.

Without saying anything else to Sky, Bridge laid down on his bed and fell asleep. A few hours later he was caught in another nightmare. It was foggy, but Bridge could see the monster attacking again. All of the rangers, minus Z, were in some type of warehouse fighting. The spikey monster laughed as he charged towards Jack. The two fought for a minute or two while the others fought off krybots. The monster had caught the best of the Red Ranger when he was able to grab his arm and pull it out of its socket. Bridge heard Jack's scream causing him to wake up and realize he was still in bed. Sweat dripped from him as he caught his breath.

"You okay?" Sky was standing over Bridge's bed.

Bridge squinted at the bright light coming through the windows. "Fine." He groaned as he reached for the pill bottle he left on the desk.

Sky's eyebrow perked up. "You really need more of those?"

Bridge paused before taking three more. "Headache won't seem to budge."

"Bridge, is there more to this monster than your letting on?"

The Green Ranger was quick to shake his head. "No, no, it's just a headache."

Sky sighed. "Well breakfast will help. Get up."

"Be right there."

Normally Bridge would not have put down the chance to stuff his face, especially when the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders, but today the thought of food repulsed him. He went to the cafeteria, but instead of getting food, he just laid his head down on the table. His mind was replaying his dream. He did not want anyone else to get hurt, but he felt like he could not trust what he saw anymore. He could not tell the others; they would not listen to him after what happened to Z. He would not listen to him either if he were them. Sky came over with food, and Bridge could tell the Blue Ranger was about to say something when the alarm went off. The rangers groaned, but morphed and headed out of S.P.D.

Bridge stopped when he saw where the monster was attacking. A warehouse, one that looked very similar to the one in his dream. He followed the rangers inside to find the monster and krybots ripping apart all the electrical wires of the building.

"Stop!" Jack went for the monster, while the others went after the krybots.

Bridge was trying to fight off the krybots attacking him, but his focus was on Jack. He was worried his dream would come true. His distraction caused the krybots to get the best of him, and the next thing he knew was a swift kick to the head. He fell to the ground, but tried not to take his eyes off of Jack. In the few seconds he looked away, a familiar scream rang in Bridge's ears. He looked up to see the monster twisting Jack's arm backwards. His dream had come true.

Getting up, Bridge yelled and ran towards the monster, but Sky grabbed him. "We need to go!"

They ran to help Syd haul up Jack; he needed to get back to S.P.D. They rushed Jack into the infirmary where doctors worked to reset his dislocated arm. Bridge stormed out of the infirmary and punched the nearest wall.

" _How could you let that happen to another teammate?"_

"Shut up!" Bridge raged.

He reached into his pocket to grab the pill bottle he had placed in there that morning. He needed the pain to stop, he needed the voices to stop, he needed to be normal for once. Before he could pull the lid off, Sky ripped the bottle from his hands.

"You don't need those."

Bridge glared at the Blue Ranger. "You don't know what I need."

Sky's face softened. "Bridge, there's something going on with you, so talk."

"I'm just tired of everyone getting hurt."

"That's part of the job. We all knew the risks when we accepted our morphers."

Bridge stared at the wall. He could not tell Sky what was happening. He could get hurt too. "Will you please give them you back?"

"You were slow out there today."

Bridge said nothing, but gave him a pleading look.

"Two." Sky opened the bottle and poured out two pills. He handed them to Bridge, and kept the bottle.

Bridge sighed, but took the pills, he knew it would be better than nothing. Sky went back to the infirmary while Bridge headed back to their room.

" _You can't shut me out ranger."_

Bridge growled in frustration. He did not know what to do anymore.

Sky went back into Jack's room in Med Bay and leaned against the wall. Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at his arm, now in a sling. He could see the stress on Sky's face, and noticed the pill bottle in his hand.

"What's that?"

Sky looked at the bottle. "Oh, Bridge has been having headaches."

Syd furrowed her eyebrows. "Then why do you have his meds?"

"I think he may have taken too many, so I took them from him."

Kat looked concerned. "How many did he take?"

Sky looked at the bottle. "Ummm, I gave him two just now, he took three this morning, two last night…not sure if had more before that."

"Those pills are strong, he needs to be more careful." Kat was worried.

"When his headaches get bad, it's not uncommon for him to take these, but he tries not to, he hates them. Ever since that dream he's been acting more stressed out." Sky explained.

"We all have." Jack sighed. "I've been thinking about Bridge ever since that night."

"What about him?" Sky did not like where this was going.

"I think he should be reevaluated as a ranger."

Syd looked at him in shock. "You want to kick Bridge off the team?"

"Because of one mistake?" Sky could not believe what the Red Ranger was saying.

Jack did not look proud of what he was saying. "It's not just because of what happened with Z. Bridge is all over the place, all the time. Yeah he's a decent fighter, but he never makes sense half the time and just isn't there. And this." Jack motioned to the bottle Sky was holding. "Confirms what I've been thinking. He can't handle this job, and I don't think we can rely on him as part of our team. He's been sloppy out there since yesterday."

Sky shook his head. "You can't be serious Jack. Bridge has been at S.P.D. for years training for this. What gives you the right to say he's not fit for the team?"

Jack stood up to meet Sky's eyeline. "I'm Red Ranger. I'm in charge. If I say Bridge needs reevaluated, then that's what will happen." Jack glanced at Syd and Kat before leaving the room.

Sky looked at Kat. "You can't let him get away with this."

"We don't have a choice Sky. He has every right to make decisions for the team, he just has to learn if they are the right one's or not."

0000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Guilt

**Thank you Pitapafrita and Catgox for reviewing!**

000000000000

Sky was still fuming at Jack's decision to kick Bridge off of the team. He glared at the man in front of him. "You want to play leader? Then go tell Bridge yourself."

Jack stared him down. "It's my decision, I'll deal with it." He left the room and headed straight to Bridge's.

Bridge was on his computer trying to distract himself from the screaming in his head. He always found himself latching to machines. They did not have emotions or feelings he could pick up on. Machines were easy, and they always seemed to help. Bridge was staring at the screen, but he could not focus on what glowed in front of him. He rubbed his eyes as a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Jack walked into his room. He was surprised to see him since he knew the Red Ranger blamed him for Z.

"Hey Bridge, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Bridge swiveled around in his chair. "What is it?"

Jack sighed and found that he could not meet the Green Ranger's eyes. "I talked to Cruger and told him I think you need to be reevaluated for your spot on the team."

Bridge got out of his chair. "You're booting me?"

"I think you should be taken off of active duty, at least for a while."

Rage filled up the Green Ranger. "And what do the others think about this?"

"Shouldn't you already know that?"

Bridge huffed. "You don't trust me. You've never understood how my abilities worked."

"But I listened to you, and look where that got us. Your abilities are becoming too much for you Bridge. Sky had to take your medicine away for taking too much, you're getting sloppy on the field, and we can't risk it."

Bridge rolled his eyes and shoved his morpher into Jack's hands. "Whatever." He stormed out of the room leaving Jack alone.

" _They don't trust you."_

Bridge growled in frustration as walked through the halls. The monster would not leave him alone. He wanted Bridge, so he decided he was going to give him what he wanted.

00000000

Jack left Bridge's room and found Sky, Syd, and Kat in the control room. Sky glared at him when he walked into the room. He noticed Jack holding Bridge's morpher.

"Guessing he didn't take it well?"

Jack sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Sky, but I'm sticking with this decision."

Syd noticed the concerned look on Kat's face. "Kat?"

Kat looked up at the Pink Ranger. "I was just thinking about the pain medication Bridge was taking. When he first came to S.P.D. he had trouble controlling his abilities. Sometimes all the emotions around him became too much, so that was when I gave him those. The medicine helped his headaches, but it stifled his abilities the more he took. They clouded his mind and in the end he realized pushing his powers down made it worse. That's when he learned to control them better."

"So why take them?" Syd was not sure why Bridge would do himself more harm.

"I think the monster may be affecting him more than he's letting on. Has he said anything more since he had that dream?" Kat looked at Sky.

Sky shook his head. "No, but I've been thinking the same thing. He's been having nightmares, acting off. I'm going to go find him." Sky's concern over his roommate was growing. He needed to find Bridge now and get him to talk.

Jack could not handle the tension in the room, so he decided to go sit with Z for a while. He was deep in thought trying to process everything that had happened over the last few days.

"Why do you look like you're the one that got stabbed and not me?"

Jack perked up. "Z!"

Z smiled. "Hey. I feel like I've missed a lot." She looked at the sling Jack's arm was in.

Jack laughed a little. "You have no idea."

Z's face hardened. "You better not be blaming yourself for this?"

"It was my call to go there. I should have never listened to Bridge."

Z could hear the detest in his voice. "Bridge was only doing what he thought was right. You know this isn't his fault either, right?"

Jack said nothing.

"Jack, Bridge was just trusting his abilities. It was a trap we all fell for."

Jack shook his head. "He hasn't been good to this team Z…"

"Jack, what happened?"

"I sort of kicked him off the team."

Z's eyes widened. "Jack!"

"You haven't seen him Z. He hasn't been with it lately, and I just thought it would be best for him to take a break for a while."

"You were just mad at what happened. Bridge is a good fighter, and helps us out all the time. Yeah he's a little weird, but he's an important part of the team."

Jack sighed and rubbed his head. "Maybe I did overreact a little."

"You should go talk to him."

Jack nodded and put his good hand on hers. "Thanks Z. You okay?"

"I'll be fine, just go sort this out."

"Okay. I'll send a doctor in to check on you."

Jack left to go find Bridge. Z was right, he had jumped to his decisions out of anger, he needed to tell Bridge the truth about why he kicked him off the team. Jack looked in the lab first, because he knew Bridge spent a lot of his time there, but he came up empty. He searched the cafeteria, the common room, and was headed back to Bridge's room when he ran into Sky.

"Have you seen Bridge?"

Sky's look worried the Red Ranger. "I can't find him anyway. I think he's gone."

Sky pushed past Jack and headed to the Control Room. Jack followed. Kat, Cruger, and Syd were already in there, and perked up when the distressed rangers walked into the room.

"I think Bridge left." Sky was jumping on one of the computers.

"Why would he leave?" Syd looked at Sky.

"He probably felt unwanted after someone kicked him off the team." Sky looked at Jack. "Someone who still has his morpher, so we can't even track him. Gee wouldn't it be nice to have another Bridge around here right now?"

"That's enough cadet." Cruger looked at the computer screen. "Where would he go?"

"He feels responsible for what happened to Z, mostly because of me. He's going after that monster alone." Jack was filled with guilt.

"So we look for the monster, and we find Bridge." Syd looked at Sky, who began changing his search.

A thought popped into Jack's head. "Check the park."

Sky glanced over at him before typing the coordinates into the computer. "There's alien energy there. You're right."

"We can't let him fight that monster alone." Jack needed to make it up to Bridge.

Sky turned towards Jack. "We won't. At least Syd and I won't." He motioned at Jack's sling.

"Right. Just be careful okay." The others began to leave. "Protect Bridge."

Sky nodded before heading out with Syd.

00000000

Bridge had left S.P.D. in search of the monster. He knew it would not take much to find him considering the link they now shared. Bridge knew that if he concentrated hard enough, the monster would hear him and come looking. Bridge decided to go back to where it all started, the scene from his dream that caused such a rift in the team, a rift he worried would never be repaired. This was Bridge's last hope, he had to destroy this monster or accept that B Squad may be apart forever.

" _I thought you'd never come alone."_ The monster stood before Bridge, right in the same spot he had stabbed Z.

"Well I am, so let's end this." He knew he was at a huge disadvantage without his morpher, but Bridge was determined to take care of this monster on his own. Normally he would rely on his abilities, but now he was not so sure.

The monster laughed and charged at Bridge, who taking a chance, waved his ungloved hand in front of him to anticipate his next more. He saw what the monster was about to do and dodged his attack. The monster came at him again, and even though Bridge saw him coming the combination of lack of food and sleep, and the medicine he had been taking slowed him down. The monster hit him with the flat edge of his sword arm, forcing Bridge to the ground. The monster hauled the Green Ranger up and held him in front of him. He squeezed Bridge hard enough that he could not get away. He took his hand and placed it on Bridge's head. As soon as the monster contacted with skin, Bridge yelled out. His entire body erupted with pain, something felt off about this, Bridge had a feeling the monster was doing more than just causing pain.

Sky and Sydney got to the park just in time to hear Bridge scream out. The two looked at each other before running towards the scream. When the monster saw the two coming he threw Bridge down and opened his arms wide. Sky ran at the monster and kicked him hard in the chest.

Syd ran over to Bridge who was curled into a ball. He screamed again. "Bridgey, it'll be okay."

Sky punched the monster who only laughed. Bridge cried out again, and something clicked in Syd's mind.

"Sky, stop!"

Sky turned to Syd. "What, why?"

The monster laughed. "Very good, Pink Ranger."

"Syd?" Sky stared in confusion.

"He did something to Bridge. When you hurt that monster, it hurts Bridge."

Sky's head snapped back towards the monster who only laughed before disappearing. Sky backed away and ran over to Bridge.

"Let's get him back." Sky hauled Bridge up. His head was pounding and his world was spinning.

"I'm sorry."

"Bridge, this isn't your fault." Syd held onto his arm.

Once they got back to S.P.D. Kat looked Bridge over. "What happened exactly?"

"He's been messing with my head ever since I had that dream. That's why I took all those pills, which I know was stupid, but I just wanted the screaming to stop. But now he's linked us. Anything that happens to him will happen to me." Bridge looked at the ground. "Maybe that's for the best."

"Don't talk like that." Jack walked up to Bridge. "I should have never blamed you for what happened, and I made a huge mistake in taking you off the team. Here." Jack handed Bridge's morpher back.

Bridge took his morpher, but sighed. "No one would have gotten hurt if it weren't for me. I shouldn't have listened to that stupid dream. I should have seen through the lies."

Kat pursed her lips. "Bridge part of your abilities involve premonition. You were just trying to do what was right. Yes, you should have expressed that the monster was playing with your mind. Trying to suppress him with pills was stupid, but that's in the past now. You have to start being honest with us. Now it's time to work together like a team again, and focus on the situation at hand. Do you know how this link between you and him can be severed?"

Bridge rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. The connection works both ways I think. I should be able to get into his head too. If I get hurt, then so should he."

"Is there any way for you to break the connection?" Syd's eyes were hopeful.

"I-I don't know. He's strong."

"We'll find a way Bridge." Sky was certain they would beat this.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Scared

**Thank you Pitapafrita and Catgox for reviewing!**

00000000

Bridge was sitting next to Z's bed. She had woken up on and off, but he had not gotten a chance to talk to her yet. Bridge worried what she would say to him, but Jack told him she was the one that convinced him he was wrong. When Z did wake up, her smile reassured Bridge.

"Hey, you."

Bridge smiled back. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Did Jack talk to you?"

Bridge nodded. "Yeah, but not before I went out by myself and tried to fight the monster."

"Bridge…"

"I know, it was stupid. Believe me when I say I know. He did something to me, and now we are linked. I can feel what he feels, and I'm not liking this."

Z looked at him with sad eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. He's found a way to get completely inside my head."

"Bridge, we'll find a way around this. You should be with the others trying to figure something out."

Bridge shook his head. "If this link is as strong as I think, then there's no telling when he can see what I can see. Being in the Command Center could give Gruumm the advantage."

"Can it work both ways?" Z sat up a little.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean maybe, I haven't really seen much on his end. A few flashes here and there, but nothing major. He's stronger than me."

Z gave him a stern look. "No, he can't be. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Bridge smiled. "Thanks."

"So maybe you can attack him from your end."

Bridge's smile dropped a little. "If he knows I'm there then he'll dig deeper, which could end badly. He was designed for this. I don't know if I can handle what he can."

"You need to have more faith in yourself Bridge. Stand on your head or something, that always helps."

"I don't think even that will help me right now, Z."

"I know you can beat this guy."

"I can try."

Bridge went back to his room to think about what he could do to stop the monster. So far he was not coming up with any good options. He also knew that anything he was thinking might not matter because the monster could probably get in his thoughts if it wanted. Bridge had no idea what the extent of its power was. All he knew was that the monster had not said anything to him since he got back to S.P.D., but Bridge could feel its presence as if he were standing behind him all the time. Bridge was so lost in thought he did not notice Sky was sitting in front of him now.

"Did you hear me?"

Bridge looked up. "Oh, Sky…no I didn't."

"I asked how it was coming, but I'm guessing not good."

Bridge nodded.

"I just don't understand why you didn't say anything before, and why you thought these would help." He sat Bridge's medicine on the side table.

Bridge stared at the pills and wondered what would happen to the monster if he took them, it could help block the connection, but he was still able to get through before.

Bridge snapped back. "I couldn't, not after what happened. I couldn't trust myself anymore, why should any of you have?"

Sky sighed. "I guess we never really gave you a chance for you to think we trusted you. I knew something was going on, I should have pushed it."

"It's not your fault. It's just my entire life I've only been able to trust my abilities, my instincts. When no one else would listen to me, or believe me, or just tell me I was crazy, I knew that I could trust myself, but that monster took that away. I don't know what to believe anymore. I had dreams that didn't come true all the way, some that did. Feelings that were wrong. My head is just filled with what it put there and I don't know what to think anymore."

"I think you need to figure out how deep this connection is. If that monster can make you feel and think things it wants you too, then…well it could get bad for everyone really quick."

Bridge let those words sink in. It was what he had been thinking all along. "I know I need to find out how this connection works, I'm just terrified at what might happen."

Sky got up and walked over to Bridge. "I don't pretend to understand how you work in the slightest, but if there's anything I can do to help."

Bridge smiled a little. "Could you just stay? If something goes wrong, I don't want to be alone." He was also thinking if something went wrong he might need someone there to stop him if the monster made him try to attack someone or something.

"I can do that." Sky smiled back.

Bridge nodded and scooted back on his bed. He crossed his legs and took a big breath. He needed to concentrate. Bridge tugged on the line he felt in his mind, connecting him to the monster.

" _Hello?"_

Silence.

Bridge thought a little harder. _"Hello?"_

Silence.

Bridge huffed in frustration. " _I know you can hear me. I feel you in there."_

Bridge heard a stifled laugh. " _What do you want Green Ranger?"_

" _I want to see what you see."_ Bridge concentrated on the monster, and for the briefest moment he got a flash of where the monster was.

" _No, no. Bad ranger. You don't get too have the same privilege as me. You aren't as strong as I am."_

Bridge opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Sky could tell Bridge was distressed.

"He's blocking me. He can see what's in my head, but I can't get in his." Bridge stood up and walked over to his desk.

"What are you doing?" Sky watched.

"I need to test something else." He gave Sky a worried look before picking up an exact-o-knife and cutting his arm with it.

That prompted Sky to jump off the bed and rush over to him. "Bridge, what the hell are you doing?"

Bridge just held up his hand. "Shh." Bridge heard the monsters growl in pain. It worked both ways.

" _You'll pay for that!"_

Bridge dropped the knife and screamed out in pain. Sky stared at him with wide eyes, not sure where the pain was coming from. Bridge grabbed his arm and leaned over his desk.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

Bridge gasped for air when the pain in his arm dropped off.

" _You don't get control of this ranger, so don't even try."_

Sky stared at Bridge. "Are you okay?"

Bridge caught his breath and nodded. "I can hurt him too."

"A lot of good that did."

"Okay, I didn't exactly think that one through, but now we know." Bridge straightened up.

Sky did not understand. "What good does knowing that do?"

Bridge looked his roommate in the eye. "Because if this gets out of hand, we have a way to stop the monster."

Sky shook his head. "No. Bridge I don't care how bad this gets, we aren't killing you to get rid of that guy."

Bridge felt new thoughts swirling around his head. Terrible ones caused by the monster. "We may not get a choice."

"We'll find a way to beat him without you getting hurt." Sky would not accept what Bridge was thinking.

"If he gets hit, I get hurt. If I get hurt then you may stand a chance. If you all are too scared to hit him, then he'll terrorize the city until it's destroyed. What lengths will you go to just see I don't get hurt?"

Sky shook his head. "We aren't talking about this. We'll find another way."

Bridge huffed out an irritated sigh. He knew it was not the best scenario, but this monster had all the power right now, and if they were too afraid to fight him, he would win.

"I can't go anywhere that may give Gruumm secret information. I have to figure something out on my own." Bridge sat down on his bed again.

"Look, we should talk this out with the team. We can do it in the Common Room, or outside, but you have to know you aren't alone on this." Sky realized his words fell on deaf ears. Bridge had that look he sometimes got right before he said things that made no sense.

"I think I need to sit down."

Sky stared at him. "Umm, you are sitting down."

"Oh…this room is really spinny." Bridge was looking around.

Sky came over. "Okay, you're thinking too much. You need to get some rest." Sky pushed Bridge into a lying position.

"But what about the monster?"

"You rest; I'll go talk with the team and see what we can come up with, okay?"

Bridge shut his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Sky waited around a few more minutes to make sure Bridge was just overworked and not getting attacked by the monster. He hated knowing that thing had a grip on his best friend. He met up with the others in Z's room, where she was still recovering.

"There has to be a way to stop this monster." Z was sitting up in the bed trying to think of ways to help the others.

Sky shook his head. "He thinks the only way we will beat it is if we kill him."

Syd shot a look at Sky. "What? He can't be serious."

"He thinks that might be the only option. This thing has him terrified at what could happen." Sky shrugged.

Jack rubbed his face. "If this monster has similar psychic abilities, then shouldn't there be a way for Bridge to stop it without killing himself?"

"He said he's stronger." Sky was running out ideas.

Z shook her head. "No way. I don't care if this thing was created to hurt Bridge. He is one of the strongest people I know. His powers are developing like crazy. He afraid to try because of what happened, but I know he's strong enough to do something about this."

"Yeah, but how do we convince him of that?" Syd looked at the others.

Bridge was not asleep long before the nightmares crept in. A lot was running through his mind, but he noticed there were things he had never seen before. Bridge was seeing into the monster's head. While he was sleeping, his mind was free to wander with no strain. Bridge shot up and realized his dream was real. He had seen into the monster's mind. He sprang out of bed. He knew if he could relax his mind enough and focus his thoughts, he may be able to see more. He could find out plans; something that could help them. Bridge went over to the corner and flipped onto his head. He was still a little dizzy, but he did not care if it meant saving himself and beating the monster. Bridge had also dreamed about other things that could come to pass, but he did not want to think about them yet.

Sky was going back to his room to check on Bridge. As he entered the room he saw the Green Ranger flip over from his upside down position and run straight towards him. Sky held out his hands to stop Bridge from crashing into him.

"Oh, good Sky! I was sleeping, and then I was dreaming, and then I was awake and thinking…and the thoughts were that I think I may have a plan!"

"Whoa, okay calm down Bridge, what are you talking about?" Sky was trying to slow Bridge down.

Bridge took a breath. "I think I have a plan on how to end this."

Sky was shocked. "That's great, what is it?"

"Oh, I can't tell you. Well at least not yet."

Sky gave him a weird look.

"The monster could hear, I think I have the ideas where he can't find, but I can't talk about it yet, which is actually another part of my plan." Bridge started to stare off a little.

"Bridge, how can we help you if you can't tell us?"

"I'm working on that, I just need some time, but we don't' have much time, because I saw a little into the monsters head and he's going to attack the city soon."

"Why didn't you start with that?" Sky huffed a little.

Before Bridge could say anything the alarms went off. Bridge put a hand on Sky's shoulder before he could grab his morpher. "Remember what I said before. We can't let it think we are afraid to hurt it. We can't let it think it's invincible."

Sky said nothing to that, but grabbed his morpher and changed. The two rangers then caught up with Jack and Syd as they headed for downtown.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Desperate Measures

**Thank you Pitapafrita and Catgox for reviewing!**

000000000

All Bridge could think about on the way to meet up with the monster was what the others would do when they got there. He knew the monster would be attacking anything in site, and the others would be too afraid to hurt him in fear of hurting Bridge. He could not let the monster think it won. They approached the scene, and could see the joy on the monster's face. He knew his attack on the city would bring the rangers out, and now here they were.

The monster stood before them, staring them down. "What are you going to do rangers?"

"Hit him." Bridge looked at Jack.

"What? We can't."

"I'll be fine. Just do it." Bridge raised his voice a little.

"I'm bored, krybots!" The monster raised his arms up, and krybots began attacking the rangers.

They fought them off, while Jack had to decide what to do. Bridge led some of the krybots to where Jack was fighting, so he could try and convince him.

"I let Z get hurt. I went after the monster on my own." Bridge talked between kicks. "I did this to myself. Just hit him. If you don't, we can't stop him."

Jack spun and kicked another krybot down. He growled in frustration and ran full force towards the monster. He slammed his arm into the monster's neck causing him to fall to one knee. Bridge felt the pain erupt in his neck as well, and cried out a little.

"Bridge!" Sky came over to help him.

"Punch me." Bridge looked up at Sky.

"What, no!"

"Just do it, Sky."

Sky looked over at Jack who was trying not to hit the monster, instead he was taking a lot of blows. Sky hated to admit that Bridge was right. If they continued to let this happen, the monster would be unstoppable. They had to show it they were willing to do whatever it took to beat him.

"Sorry." Sky used his shield to throw Bridge back a little. With his suit on there was not much pain, but the monster felt enough of it to slow him down.

"Willing to hurt one of your own just to stop me?" The monster laughed. "We'll see how far you go." He left before they could do anything else.

Jack ran back over to the others. "You okay, Bridge?"

Bridge nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm starting to figure out how to stop him."

Before Jack could say anything, Sky spoke. "He can't say anything to us about it though because the monster could figure out what his plan is."

"So how do we help? Jack was confused.

Sky shrugged. "That's what I said."

"You're just going to have to trust me."

Jack held out his hand to Bridge. "I do."

0000000000

Once they got back to S.P.D. Bridge knew he had a lot of work to do. He went straight to the common room and found a place in the corner to sit down. He needed to concentrate and try to start his plan. It was difficult, because Bridge knew if he thought about his plan too much then the monster would find out what he was thinking, but if he did not work out the details, then his plan would never work. Bridge sighed as he shut his eyes and cleared his mind. He had to ignore the monster in the back of his head, whispering in his ear. He had to keep his own private corner of his brain where the monster could not see.

The first thing Bridge knew he had to do was to try and throw the monster off. They were connected in such a way now that Bridge knew he could use it to his own advantage. He opened his eyes and looked at the other cadets in the room. Bridge peeled back the Velcro of his gloves and slid them off before placing his hands on his temples. Bridge breathed in deep as the thoughts of the cadets flooded his mind. There was a lot of noise happening in his head, but Bridge searched for the monster.

" _Uhhhgg, what is all this static? What are you trying to do Green Ranger? Confuse me! It won't work."_

Bridge could hear the distress in his voice, the distraction was working. Now was his time to work out the details of his plan.

00000000

The team entered the Common Room. Jack was helping Z, who was told to take it easy, but was so tired of being cooped up in the Med Bay that she convinced the doctors to let her rest in her own room. Syd was the first to notice Bridge sitting in the corner with his gloves off and eyes closed.

"Has he been in here since we got back?"

Jack helped Z sit down on the couch, and then looked at Sky? "What's he doing?"

Sky shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he said he had a plan, so this must be part of it."

They all watched Bridge sit in silence seemingly doing nothing, but they all knew the ranger had a lot going on in his mind. They passed the time, each doing their own thing, but never letting their eyes stray too far from their friend. Sky was looking on the handbook, not really reading the words. He glanced up every few seconds at his roommate, making him the first to notice the sweat running down Bridge's head. He put his book down and watched closer, Sky did not like worrying about his roommate. Sky's sudden interest in Bridge, caused the others to pay closer attention. They all noticed the increase in Bridge's breathing, and the more scrunched his face was getting by the minute.

"Should we try and shake him out of it?" Z looked at the others.

"No, I think he knows exactly what he's doing." Syd leaned in a little closer.

They all watched on edge, waiting for something to happen.

"Paper!" Bridge sat up straight and opened his eyes wide.

The others all looked at each other, before Syd jumped up, ran to her room, and came back with a pink notebook and fuzzy pen. She handed it to Bridge who snatched it out of her hand.

"I need you all to think really loud okay. But not the same thoughts, well of course it wouldn't be the same thoughts you are all different people…" Bridge shook his head, stopping his own rant. "Just think!"

They all looked at each other before shrugging and doing as they were told. Most of them thought about their worry towards Bridge, Sky most of all. He did not like what they were doing. Sky knew Bridge could get overloaded if too many thoughts and emotions got into his head, and right now that was exactly what was happening. Bridge wrote as fast as he could, only stopping for a few seconds to make sure he had what he wanted down. By the end of whatever he was writing, all the rangers could see the shakiness in his hands.

Bridge took a deep breath and held the paper out. "Jack, take this, but don't read it in here."

Jack came over and took the paper from Bridge, not looking at the words yet. Jack stepped back and looked at the others. He was not sure what they were supposed to do now.

"Sky, I'm going to need you to help me…" Before he could finish his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

Sky jumped to try and catch him, but was too far away. He looked Bridge over and made sure he was okay. He grabbed Bridge's gloves and put them back on his hands, before hauling him up and heading for their room. "He got overloaded, someone go grab Kat. I want to make sure that's all that happened."

"What did just happen exactly?" Z looked at Sky.

"I'm not sure, but I think he knew what he was doing." Sky answered and opened the door to their room.

Syd and Jack left the room to go get Kat. Once they were out of the room Jack looked at the paper Bridge had given him.

"What is it?" Syd looked at the Red Ranger.

Jack continued walking as he scanned the paper. "His plan."

00000000000

Sky waited on Kat in his room. All he could do was stare at Bridge hoping he was okay. Sky was the first person to admit he did not understand how Bridge worked, but the boy always seemed like he knew what he was doing, even if it didn't make sense. It did not take long for Kat to come into the room with concern on her face. She put a hand on Bridge's clammy head and looked at the Blue Ranger.

"What exactly was he doing?"

Sky sighed. "I'm not sure actually. He was sitting with his gloves off for hours, not saying anything, just had his eyes shut in his own world. I noticed he started sweating, looked like everything was getting to him when he opened his eyes and told us he needed paper and us to think loud. I'm not sure what he wrote down, Jack has it, but after he was done he passed out."

Kat made a disgruntled sound. "I know Bridge has an incredibly strong mind, but I'm afraid he is pushing himself too far. Whatever he is planning, I hope it works, he could really damage himself."

"I know. He said he has a plan, so we just have to trust it will work. It has too." Sky worried what would happen if Bridge's plan did not come together. If the monster got ahold of his head for good, then there was no telling what could happen.

Kat checked him over a little more. "He needs rest more than anything. I'm going to go see what he wrote down."

Sky nodded. "I'll stay here and make sure he is okay."

"Alright, call me if anything changes."

"I will, thanks Kat." Sky watched Kat leave and turned his attention back to his best friend. "Come on Bridge, you have to fight through this." He just wished the Green Ranger would wake up and be okay.

00000000

Gruumm growled at the little girl in front of him. "Mora! What is going on with your creation?"

They both watched as the monster she created cried out and held his arms against his head.

"It's that stupid Green Ranger. He's trying to fight with his dumb mind and now he's hurting my monster." Mora walked over and kicked the monster in the leg.

The monster grumbled to himself. "Too many voices, he's trying to confuse me."

"Well it seems to be working doesn't it! Block him out!" Mora yelled at the monster.

Gruumm growled again. "Mora you'd better fix this, I can't stand anymore of that pathetic yelling." The Emperor stormed off to his chambers.

Mora was left with the monster, not sure what to do. "I said shut him out. Get up and calm down, I made you stronger than him, don't let him beat you!"

Mora did not like how her plan was working out. If the monster did not get his act together quick, then the rangers would win again, and Gruumm would be angry with her. She needed a new plan.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Trust

**Thank you Pitapafrita, kelli.n.c, and Catgox for reviewing!**

00000000

Kat came into the Command Center seeing the paper in Jack's hand. "Did he write down his plan?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not sure it will work. I think he has a lot of weight sitting on a gamble that everything will go how he wants."

Kat took the paper and looked it over. Jack was right; for Bridge's plan to work he had to put a lot of faith in what the monster would do and how he would do it.

"What do you think?" Jack looked at the doctor.

Kat pursed her lips together. "I know if we don't try something that monster could really hurt Bridge."

"I trust him. He's always been right, and even though he's a bit different, I think he knows what he's doing." Syd glared at the two.

"I'm not saying he doesn't think he knows what he's doing, just that it's dangerous." Jack looked at her.

"Says the one who kicked him off the team just a couple of days ago. Jack I know you are trying to make up for that, so now's your chance. Trust the plan." Syd knew she got through to him when he found no words to retort back.

Kat spoke again. "We must ensure that this works how he wants it too, it could be extremely dangerous if anything goes wrong."

Jack nodded. "You could say that again." He grabbed the paper and read over it again, he wanted to make sure no detail was left out.

00000000

Bridge groaned in his sleep a little before opening his eyes. His head was pounding. The first thing he saw when his eyes adjusted was Sky sitting across the room watching him.

"You haven't read plan yet have you?"

Sky raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing I won't approve."

Bridge shrugged a little. "It may not be my best idea."

"Great." Sky huffed.

Bridge gave a sheepish smile and then held his head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Overloaded. There's a lot happening inside my head right now."

"Would it even make sense for me to ask?" Sky was concerned but knew he had no grasp on Bridge's logic.

Bridge shrugged. "I had to let everyone's thoughts in and send it to the monster's head. He was so distracted with all the noise that I was able to get my plan down without him finding out, at least I don't think he did, and that's really all I can say now or else this might not work."

"Right. Z's right you know, you are stronger than that thing. Being able to channel other people's thoughts and still focus your mind enough to make a plan has got to be a powerful thing to do."

"It's taking its toll."

In that moment Sky realized how tired Bridge still was. "Try and get some more rest."

Bridge nodded and laid his head back down on his pillow. Sky stayed for a few more minutes before heading to the Command Center to see what Bridge had written down. He wanted to know how risky this plan was of his.

000000000

The monster laughed to himself causing Gruumm and Mora to look his way.

Mora sneered. "What's so funny?"

The monster tried to stop laughing. "The Green Ranger thinks he's hidden his plan from me. He thinks he's stronger."

"By the looks of you a little bit ago I'd wager he might be." Mora glared.

"Mora, did you not make him to be stronger than the ranger?" Gruumm's eyes glowed.

Mora stomped her foot. "Well I didn't know he was that strong, but that doesn't matter, he says he knows his plan which means I don't have to waste time fixing your mess right?" She turned her attention back to the monster.

"Ah, yes. He tried to distract me, thought he kept his thoughts secret, but I saw through them. I know exactly what he's going to try and do, and I will make sure it never works." The monster laughed again.

00000000000

"No way." Sky had finished reading though Bridge's plan. "This can get him killed."

Jack shrugged a little. "I'm not sure what else we can do. No matter what we come up with, Bridge will be in danger. At least this way he may have a chance."

"A million things could go wrong with this." Sky continued to look the paper over. "Some of which may already have."

"None of us like this plan, but Bridge only had that moment to come up with something without that thing finding out. Anything we come up with now would be known." Kat pursed her lips together.

"If one thing goes wrong…" Sky looked at the others.

"We can't let that happen. If this works, it shouldn't take long for him to do what he needs to." Syd gave Sky a reassuring smile.

00000000

Bridge had fallen asleep again, but like most times since his encounter with this monster, his sleep was filled with nightmares. The park was playing in his mind again, but this time he saw all of his friends get hurt. Even worse, Bridge was the one hurting them. The monster began whispering in his mind.

" _You know you want to hurt them. They deserve it. They all think you're a freak. None of them trust you. You're just the crazy one."_

"No…" Bridge mumbled in his sleep.

" _Hurt them Bridge. Make them pay for the way they've treated you."_

"I won't hurt my friends." Bridge tried waking himself up, but he could not open his eyes.

" _How can you call them your friends? They only use you. Just hurt them. It'll be fun and easy."_

"No!" Bridge managed to open his eyes.

He was covered in sweat. He knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time. The monster was getting into his head. Making him think thoughts that were not his. The monster wanted him to turn on everyone and hurt them, but Bridge knew he had to try and push those thoughts away. Bridge jumped out of bed and headed to the Command Center where the rangers were. They were talking about what they thought of his plan.

"I think we're running out of time on this." Bridge stood at the doorway. "We need to do this soon."

Sky noticed the sweaty state the Green Ranger was in. "Bridge, what happened?"

Bridge walked in to the Command Center. "What I was afraid of. The monster is getting deeper in my mind. He's trying to plant thoughts there that aren't mine. Ones telling me to do things, terrible things."

"But you know those aren't your thoughts right?" Jack gave him a cautious look.

"Yeah, for now, but my abilities work on emotion. It's not just hearing the thoughts, I can feel them. Emotions soak into me. When everyone is tired, I'm tired. When someone gets mad, I feel it, I am it. Soon enough these emotions that the monster is sending will be mine and mine those, and that won't be good, because well…I don't want to hurt anyone, but I might because that's how this works." Bridge stopped knowing he was beginning to confuse himself as well as the others.

"Okay, so this plan needs to happen pretty much now." Jack looked at the others.

Sky nodded. "Okay, let's just get this over with and hope no one ends up dead."

Kat eyed the Green Ranger. "Are you ready to do this?"

Bridge shrugged. "As much as I can be I guess."

"We'll be there for you Bridge, don't worry." Syd gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay then, let's get ready to do this." Jack looked at the others.

Bridge knew he could not be around the other rangers while they were going over the final details. He decided to go talk to Z before they left. She was resting in her room, but could not fall asleep, she was worrying too much about everything that was happening.

"Hey Z?"

"Hey Bridge. How are you?"

Bridge sat down on a chair near Z's bed. "Oh, you know, been better."

"I saw what you're planning, and I can tell by the look on your face you guys are about to go try and fight this thing."

Bridge gave a curt not.

"I wish I could be out there, helping." She groaned a little in frustration. "I hate being cooped up in here."

"Sorry about that."

Z gave Bridge a look. "Stop blaming yourself. I told you before this wasn't your fault. I'll get better. I'll heal. I just hope you make it back for that."

Bridge twiddled his thumbs. "I do too."

"Good luck out there Bridge. Kick that monster to the ground for me." She smiled.

"I will Z." Bridge gave her a small smile before leaving. He hated to think that could be the last time he saw Z, but Bridge knew his plan was dumb and risky. He could end up getting everyone killed if he was not careful.

Bridge made his way back to the Command Center where the others were. The closer he was getting to facing the monster, the more nervous Bridge was becoming. His mind kept going back to flashes he had seen soon after his first encounter with the monster. Visions he did not want to think about, and hoped would never become a reality. Right now, however, Bridge had a feeling this would not end well. The Green Ranger felt lost, usually he would be certain how something would go by reading the energy fields around him and trusting his instincts, but Bridge still could not trust his abilities, not until everything was done and behind him.

"You guys ready?" Bridge looked at the team.

Jack nodded. "Are you sure about this?"

The expression on Bridge's face told everyone the truth, but Bridge had to believe in his plan. "Yeah, it's the only chance we'll have."

"Okay." Sky sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Bridge went ahead of the others on his cycle and headed to the warehouse the monster had damaged before. It was empty and away from any distractions that might come in the way.

000000000

The monster knew exactly what Bridge had been planning. He saw everything when the Green Ranger had tried to distract him. The problem for him, was that the plan could work if the rangers could pull it off. They were taking a big risk, but saving the planet was out weighing saving one of their own. The monster knew Bridge was at the warehouse so he came in and found the ranger just as he saw him in his mind.

"You think you can stop me like this?"

Bridge was standing on a crate with a noose around his neck. He said nothing as the monster approached.

"Kill yourself so it will kill me? Have your little friends make sure the deed is done! You think you can pull all that off and still have time for them to bring you back?" The monster laughed. "Not if I can help it."

Bridge did not get off the crate, but dropped down so the rope was choking him. Anger flared up in the monster's eyes, but he was choking too. The monster raced towards him as they both struggled to breath. In a few moments, Bridge would know if his plan would work, or everything up to this point would have been for nothing.

0000000000

 **AN: Was that a mean cliffhanger? Sorry! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Hope

**Thank you kelli.n.c and Son of Whitebeard for reviewing!**

00000000

Bridge was kneeling so the rope around his neck was choking him and the monster. He could see the monster felt it too, which prompted him to run towards Bridge. He held up his sword arm and swung it at the rope, cutting it. Bridge fell onto the crate and took a deep breath. The monster growled as Bridge swung his foot, kicking the monster back. The monster grabbed Bridge and hauled him up, holding him above the ground.

"Did you really think you could just kill yourself to get rid of me? It's not that easy Green, not when I can see into your mind. Your little plan would never have worked." His eyes flared up in anger.

Bridge looked at the monster straight in the eyes and smiled a little. "Actually, this is exactly how my plan is supposed to go."

Before the monster could figure out what Bridge meant. The ranger put his bare hands onto the monster's head causing them both to gasp. Bridge concentrated as hard as he could on the monster's mind. He had to break the connection the monster had made. He needed to block him out completely.

Sky knew that was his cue to jump in and help. He had been watching with the others far enough away where the monster would not see them. Bridge had written in his plan that he needed as much concentration on the monster as he could get. Now that meant Sky needed to do what he did best, and make a shield around the two. Sky ran up to them and did just that. He watched as they both looked like they were in pain. Bridge seemed to have the upper hand in the mental battle, but Sky could not be sure. He had no idea how long Bridge needed, but soon enough the Green Ranger pulled away from the monster. Sky dropped the shield and pulled Bridge back. Bridge fell to the ground with a dazed look in his eye. Sky noticed a trickle of blood running out of his nose.

"Are you okay?"

Bridge looked confused, but nodded. He looked to where Syd was. She was already heading towards the monster. She knew what Bridge wanted her to do, but she looked at him with hesitance before she did. He gave a look of confirmation so Syd turned her attention to the monster, now holding his head in pain. She grabbed a block of steel from her belt and squeezed it.

"Fists of steel!" Her hand absorbed the metal and she punched the monster as hard as she could causing him to fall to the ground.

Everyone looked at Bridge, who seemed unfazed by the act.

"You did it." Sky smiled a little.

"My turn." Jack came running towards the monster, who was now trying to get away.

He whined as he stumbled across the pavement. Jack ran through a wall and cut him off before he could get outside. He punched him in the same place Sydney had before. They thought they were going to finish the monster off when a giant robot appeared just outside of the building. The monster laughed a little and hopped in.

"Guys come on, we need the Delta Runners." Jack ran outside.

Sky hauled Bridge up. "You up for this?"

Bridge looked unsure, but nodded. "I have to be." He pulled out his morpher. "S.P.D. Emergency!"

They morphed and headed into their zords to fight the robot the monster was now in. Bridge knew he would be almost useless in this fight. He controlled the zord on his end, but his head was reeling from blocking out the monster. He could barely concentrate on what was happening around him. He knew they were attacking the robot as well as they could. They were not able to form the Megazord without Z, but they attacked the monster on all sides. Bridge had zoned out for a moment and the next thing he knew was that the robot the monster had was broken, and the monster was now on the ground. The rangers jumped out of their zords un-morphed, and headed to where the monster was. The monster held his arm as he got up from the ground. Bridge glared at him, hoping this was the end. Bridge held out his morpher.

"You are charged with hurting a fellow ranger, terrorizing the city, and invading my mind." Bridge was out breath from the battle, but he managed to get the words out.

His morpher was deciding the monster's guilt when a blast of energy came out nowhere hitting Bridge. He cried out as the energy caused him to fall to his knees. The others tried getting close, but before they could get to him, krybots appeared and began fighting. Bridge looked over to see Mora holding a strange orb-like object in her hand. She smiled as the monster got up from the ground and made his way over to Bridge. The Green Ranger did not have time to get away before the monster grabbed Bridge by the throat.

"You won't beat me this time ranger!" He squeezed and Bridge's head erupted in pain.

He could feel the monster breaking through his blocks. He was able to sever their connection before, but not block him out all together. Bridge had been fighting this creature for so long, his mind was tired and weak. He was barely able to put up a fight as the monster broke through and got into his mind again. Bridge tried pushing the monster away, but his thoughts were overpowering. He could feel his worst fear come to life.

" _Attack them. They are the enemy."_

Bridge resisted for a moment, but the monster pushed on.

" _Do it! Attack them now!"_

Bridge felt all of his own feelings slip away to be replaced with everything the monster was feeling which was pure evil and anger. Bridge stood up and morphed again. He pulled out his saber and ran towards his friends. Bridge hit Jack in the back, throwing the Red Ranger off guard.

"Bridge, what are you doing?"

Bridge said nothing but took another swing at Jack, who was able to dodge the attack.

"Guys, something's wrong with Bridge!" Jack shuffled back to the other rangers.

Sky noticed Bridge was now running towards them, but before he could get his morpher out, Bridge hit him in the chest causing him to flip to the ground.

"Bridge, what are you doing?" Syd dodged a kick from him.

Sky jumped up and put his shield out before Bridge could attack again. Bridge was sent flying back towards the monster. Sky held his shield so they could figure out what was happening.

"I think that thing got in his head. He said he was worried about that." Sky tried holding his shield.

Syd watched the Green Ranger get up from the ground. "But I thought he blocked him out, what happened?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, but we need to figure out what to do fast, we can't fight each other."

"He needs to push the monster out." Syd looked at the Red Ranger.

Sky looked at Bridge who was standing in front of the monster, waiting for the shield to go down. "He needs influence over that thing in his head. We have to un-morph, him and then overpower the monster's thoughts."

The others did not like the idea of hurting Bridge, but they knew it would be the only way to save him.

"Ready?" Sky looked at them.

"Fall back Sky, we'll give you time to morph." Jack nodded at the Blue Ranger.

Sky let go of his shield and as the others morphed and charged ahead of him. He morphed and ran to where they were fighting. The monster and krybots were now trying to fight off the rangers as well, but they knew they needed to get Bridge away from them to get an upper hand. Sky pulled out his blaster and shot Bridge in the shoulder; he almost missed when the monster felt his pain, at least then they were doing damage to it too. Bridge turned away from the fight and began to run towards Sky. Syd and Jack closed the gap to try and keep the monster and krybots from getting through.

"That's right, just you and me Bridge." Sky continued to get as much space away from the others as possible.

Bridge charged at Sky, but the Blue Ranger was prepared and kicked Bridge in the side. He blasted him again in the same place as before. He did not want to hurt Bridge, but he needed the ranger to lose his suit. Bridge was getting weaker, Sky could see in the way he held himself now. Even with the monster telling him what to do, Bridge's body could only take so much. Sky ran towards Bridge and spun around kicking him square in the chest. Bridge fell down to the ground hard enough to un-morph him. Sky wasted no time in un-morphing himself and running up to the boy. He grabbed Bridge's face, making sure to keep him on the ground so he could not fight back.

"Remember who your friends are Bridge. You have to fight the monster. He's putting thoughts in your head. Fight him, Bridge. Block him out."

Bridge stopped struggling, which Sky hoped meant he was getting through to him. Sky let go and stared at Bridge for a moment, who looked back at him with some clarity. Sky took a step back, giving Bridge some space. Bridge squeezed his eyes shut and a few seconds later a scream was heard from the monster.

Sky turned to see the monster fall to his knees. Jack and Syd had just taken out the last of the krybots, and were now watching. The monster held his hand and sword arm over what the rangers could only assume were his temples. Sky looked back at Bridge who almost seemed to be convulsing. Sky knelt down beside him, ready to help him if needed. He did not want to touch Bridge in case it would interfere with whatever he was doing to the monster. Sky began to worry when he saw blood dripping from Bridge's nose again; this time, however, there was a lot more than before. They looked back at the monster, who was also suffering from a bloody nose. The monster fell all the way to the ground and began seizing in quick spurts. No one had any idea what was going on, but they hoped Bridge was blocking the monster out forever.

Sky heard Bridge gasp, and watched as the Green Ranger arched up before going limp. He checked Bridge over the best he could while Jack called ahead to tell Kat that Bridge needed medical attention immediately. Syd walked up to the monster, who was lying face down on the ground. She noticed the large amount of blood beginning to pool around him.

"Syd, be careful!" Jack was watching close, ready to jump in if the monster sprang back up.

Syd reached down and turned the monster over. She looked at him for a moment before feeling his neck. "He's dead."

Jack and Sky's heads both shot up towards the Pink Ranger.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mora, who had been watching from the sidelines, stomped her feet. "That monster was mine!" She glared, but then a small smile passed over her face. "Well at least now I know how far he's willing to go. Don't think you've heard to the last of me rangers."

Before the rangers could do anything, Mora was gone. None of them liked her sudden happiness over what Bridge had done to her monster. The rangers turned their attention back to Bridge; they needed to get him back to the base to make sure he was okay. Syd and Jack ran over to where Sky and Bridge were.

"How is he?" Jack looked at the Blue Ranger.

"The bleeding in his nose stopped, but I have no idea if he's gonna be okay. Not after…well not after what just happened."

"Come on, let's get him back." Jack helped Sky haul Bridge up and get him to the jeep.

Syd stayed in the back with Bridge, while Jack drove. None of them said a word on the way back to S.P.D. Once they got there Kat met them with a medical team and rushed Bridge into the infirmary. The others made their way into the waiting area with hopes that Bridge would be okay. Syd was the first to speak.

"When he wakes up, what do we tell him?"

Jack was thinking if Bridge woke up, but did not say that. Instead he shrugged. "We have to tell him the truth, the monster is dead."

"Yeah, but Bridge did that. Bridge killed it." Sky could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. "I don't even understand how he could have done that."

"I guess with the connection the monster made, Bridge was able to get into its mind. Break it down?" Syd was not sure either.

"Yeah, that's what scares me." Jack looked at her. "If he was able to do that, what else will he be able to do?"

"I don't know, but he's going to need his friends behind him, no matter what." Sky stared at the others with worried eyes.

None of them knew if Bridge would be okay, even if he did wake up. They worried what powers he could possess now that everything was over. Bridge could be changed by this event for the worse, and that terrified them all.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Only one more chapter to go!**


	8. Unsettled

**Thank you kelli.n.c for reviewing!**

 **AN: Last chapter!**

00000000

After what seemed like hours, Kat finally came out to tell the rangers if Bridge was going to be okay or not. They all jumped up and crowded around her to find out the status of their friend and youngest team member.

"I won't lie to you cadets, until Bridge wakes up I am not sure what has affected him mentally. Physically he's been through a lot and needs rest, a lot of rest." Kat wished she had better answers for the team.

"Will he wake up?" Jack was concerned about that more than anything.

Kat's hesitation worried the rangers. "Bridge is strong. I have no doubt in my mind he will be okay in time, but that's what he needs right now."

The rangers had to accept this and move on. They could only wait for Bridge to wake up on his own, and find out if they still had their same Bridge. The last time they faced him, he had tried to kill them all. Part of that could still be in his head. They had no idea how Bridge would be when he woke up, and most importantly, if.

00000000

Z was reading a book next to Bridge's bed. Once she was able to get around on her own, she found herself in the same room she had spent many days in after getting stabbed. She would be lying to herself if she said she was relieved not to be on the other end now, but at the same time this spot seemed harder to be in. Z was drawn away from her book when she heard the Green Ranger begin to stir. She shut her book and leaned forward.

"Bridge?"

Bridge groaned but was able to open his eyes a little. "Z?"

Relief flooded through Z when Bridge spoke. None of them knew what the lasting effects would be after what happened. "How are you feeling?"

Bridge put a hand up to his hand. "Terrible, you?"

Z smiled a little. "Better."

"How long have I been out?" The look on Z's face told him that he had been unconscious for awhile..

"Four and half days."

"Wow." Bridge did not feel like he had been unconscious for that long.

Z gave a small smile. "Do you remember what happened?"

Bridge looked like he was thinking for a moment. "Everything's pretty fuzzy after we morphed. I kind of zoned out in the Megazord." Bridge's eyes widened. "Oh no, did we lose?"

Z rubbed her lips together. "No, no you don't have to worry about the monster anymore. I'm going to go find Kat okay, she'll want to look you over. Get some more rest."

Bridge only nodded and drifted back to sleep, while Z left the room. She made her way to the Command Center where Kat and the other rangers were. As soon as she crossed the doorway she spoke.

"He's awake."

Everyone perked up and looked at the Yellow Ranger. Before they could bombard her with questions she spoke again.

"He doesn't remember much, but he seems like he'll be alright."

"I'll go check on him." Kat left the room leaving the rangers with Z.

Syd looked at Z with worried eyes. "Did you tell him what happened?"

Z shook her head. "No, he was still pretty out of it, but I just couldn't, you know?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "How do we tell someone they psychically killed someone?"

Sky sighed. "We'll just have to, and see what happens." He knew he was going to have to be the one to break the news to Bridge.

The Blue Ranger was the first out of the team to make their way to Bridge's room after Kat went to check on him. She was just leaving his room when Sky got there.

"How's he doing?" Sky asked Kat, before going into Bridge's room.

"Still exhausted and weak. He has a bad headache which was expected, but his mental state seems to be alright." She gave him a small smile before leaving Sky to visit with Bridge.

Bridge looked so fragile in his bed, which worried Sky. He did not want to tell the boy what had happened on the battlefield. He sat down next to Bridge's bed.

"Hey, how are you?"

Bridge yawned a little. "Wondering why everyone keeps giving me that look."

"What look?" Sky's eyes shifted a little.

"That one. First Z, then Kat, and now you, which tells me something is going on."

"We're just worried. You got really hurt out there, lost a lot of blood. You were completely out of it for days."

"What aren't you telling me?" Bridge knew something was wrong.

Sky coughed a little. "Z said you don't remember much about what happened."

"Not really anything after we morphed. Getting in that monster's head was a lot, there was so much in there…It got to me didn't it?"

Sky averted his eyes more and nodded. "Yeah, yeah it did. You tried to kill us, but you didn't so…"

"Sky, what happened?" Bridge was starting to get worried.

"Bridge, it was in your head, telling you what to do." He twiddled his fingers a little. "You had to fight back, and I guess the only way to do that was to get into his head."

"I don't remember that." Bridge was trying to piece everything back together, but he was drawing a blank.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened, Bridge, but one minute you were trying to kill us, we fought. I told you to stop fighting us and to get him out of your head, and then something happened. You…"

"Killed him." Bridge's eyes widened. "I killed him didn't I?"

Sky looked at his friend and nodded.

Bridge was remembering something. "There were all these pieces in his mind. I shattered them. I ripped his mind apart until he was nothing." He could not believe what he had done.

"Bridge, he was evil. That monster's purpose was to hurt you, make you hurt us. You didn't have a choice."

"Did I? I don't remember if I did, but there should always be a choice. I should have found another way."

"You didn't have time to find another way. If you didn't stop it then, it could still be in your head. It was getting worse by the minute." Sky hoped he was getting to his friend.

Bridge looked at him with worried eyes. "How can I even be capable of something like that?"

Sky wished he had a real answer for him. "Your powers have been progressing pretty fast, plus you were sort of in a weird state of mind at the time."

"I guess."

"You should get some more rest." Sky smiled a little.

Bridge nodded, and sunk back down in the bed a little.

Sky left and found the others in the Common Room. He plopped himself down on the couch and sighed.

"You told him." Jack could tell by the look on Sky's face.

Sky nodded. "Yep."

"How'd he take it?" Z was afraid to ask.

Sky shrugged. "Not well. He doesn't really remember it, and I think that bothers him the most. He's terrified that he's capable of something like that."

"Who wouldn't be? Poor Bridgey." Syd crossed her arms.

Z looked at the others. "So now what?"

Jack looked at her. "We watch him. Make sure he keeps it together. Make sure he's okay."

They all agreed they would need to keep an eye on Bridge in more ways than one. Part of them were worried he would snap and part of that monster could still be in his head. He could try to do something again. They also worried he might run away in fear of himself and what he did. At the very least, they knew Bridge was going to be upset about what had happened and they needed to be there for their friend.

Two days later Kat let Bridge leave the hospital wing. She said he needed more time before he was on active duty, but as long as he took it easy he could do what he wanted. Bridge was not like Z, he did not feel cooped up in the infirmary. He had too much on his mind to really care where he was, so when Kat told him he could go, Bridge found himself wandering to a window in the Common Room. There he sat for a long time just staring out into the city.

Sky was on his way back to his room after a long day of training, classes, and work. When he walked into the common area, he noticed Bridge at the window. The same window he had been when Sky had left that morning. Sky had not gotten the chance to talk to Bridge since he got out of the infirmary earlier that day, so he sat down next to him.

"You've been here all day."

Bridge kept his eyes on the city. "Yeah."

"Anything interesting out there?"

Bridge shook his head. "Same city."

Sky looked out the window at the city below. "Same Bridge?"

Bridge looked at Sky and shook his head. "No."

"You remember, don't you?

Bridge nodded. "Bits and pieces since last night."

Sky could see the pained look in Bridge's eyes. "And?"

"And I hate it. I hate what happened. I hate how. And I hate that I didn't stop it."

"You stopped that monster from killing you, from killing others. You stopped it from getting into your head and making you hurt us."

"I know. At the time it was the only option, but I wish it hadn't been. When that monster was in my head I saw so much. I saw how this could all end, but that was never one of them. I knew he could get in my mind and make me fight you, and I knew I could have died, but I never saw me kill him. I still can't trust my abilities, and I don't know what that means for me." Bridge's eyes welled up.

Sky sighed. "Maybe you were making a new future because of what you saw. You knew what could have happened, so there in that moment, you had to make a new future. Bridge you realize you were able to sit in this exact spot and channel everyone's mind into yours and still find a way to block out that monster to make a plan. You let it think it knew what you were doing, but you tricked it, and you won."

"I shouldn't be able to do all that. I shouldn't be able to get into something's mind and tear it apart like that."

"No, but you did. And now you can. Bridge you say you can't trust your abilities, but they have been protecting you all along. You've always been progressing faster than anyone could have imagined. When I met you, you said all you could do was read auras, and now you can get inside a mind. You have to trust your abilities now more than ever."

Bridge let the tears fall down his cheek. "But what if Gruumm tries something like this again. What if I think something is going to happen, and it's another trick? I can't live with myself if I let another one of you get hurt."

"Then don't let it happen." Sky stared.

Bridge looked at him confused.

"Don't let it happen, Bridge. Next time you see something like that you stop and you concentrate on it. Let your abilities tell you if it's real. Trust yourself, and we'll trust you."

"You'd follow me again if I said something was going to happen? After everything?"

Sky nodded. "I would. All this has proved to me more than ever that your powers are real, and not something to be ignored or laughed at."

"Thanks Sky."

Sky smiled a little. "You're welcome. Now are you going to ever leave this window?"

Bridge looked back out into the city. "Not yet. I still need to figure some thoughts out. Process everything, but I'll be okay I think. I have to be."

Sky was hoping Bridge would jump up and be okay right then, but he knew their talk had helped. Bridge would need time to figure out everything he had done, and what he could do now. Developing new powers could be terrifying, especially when those powers could hurt others. Bridge needed time to heal, but more than anything he needed to find himself again.

00000000

 **AN: The End! Thank you so much for supporting this story! Hope you all enjoyed it, and look out for more stories soon!**


End file.
